Disjointed Scenes
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: This is just a series of drabbles/oneshots/scenes of IzayaxMikado that my brain came up with. The chapters have got nothing to do with each other.
1. A Wild Izaya Appears!

**A/N : Well...I like the couple, but I couldn't think of a single plot for them. Someone requested a IzayaxMikado fic, but I seem to be fail at it. So, here's a series of one shots/scenes my mind came up with during the process. Enjoy~**

* * *

The day started out beautiful enough. Mikado felt refreshed after waking up that Saturday and went to open the curtains so that the morning sunshine can pour in into his small apartment. The birds chirping sweetly, the spring breeze blowing gently and Orihara Izaya's face was sticking to his window.

Suddenly, this Saturday morning did not seem so beautiful anymore.

Mikado silently closed his curtains, counted to three and opened them again. Nope, there was still an annoying informant's smirking face perpetually imprinted on the window pane.

"…"

He closed the curtains hastily and went to his futon to grab his ever faithful cell phone. He quickly dialed his best friend's number, only to realize belatedly that Masaomi is not in Ikebukuro anymore. Clicking noises started to resound in the unfortunately small apartment, making Mikado feel claustrophobic. He backed away from the door as much as possible when the impatient clicking stopped and the poor door was kicked open instead. The high school boy felt absolute dread looming over him when Izaya's head popped in and turned towards him; the uninvited guest's eyes smiled deviously. Mikado gulped audibly.

_Masaomi…wherever you are…I hate you for not taking me with you!_

"Whe-where are we going, Izaya-san?" questioned Mikado nervously as the deviant informant pushed him out of his apartment and lead him down the stairs. Izaya didn't answer his question. Instead, he pulled out a set of keys from his parka's pocket and went towards a sleek black car parked at the side of the old building, humming and twirling the car keys using his right index finger. The raven-haired man opened the locks and slipped in, motioning the teen to follow his steps.

Despite his better judgment, Mikado opened the door to the passenger's side and sat down meekly. He looked around tentatively, wondering how much this car costs. Most definitely _not_ cheap.

"Nice car, isn't it? It's a Lamborghini Murciélago." said Izaya amusedly when he noticed Mikado's apprehension. He started up the car and reversed it, smoothly going out of the housing area and going towards the highway. By then, Mikado can certainly say that the car does not have some 8-bit price tag attached to it and silently wished he didn't scratch anything.

"Aa—ah…yeah, yeah it is. Um, I didn't know you have a car, Izaya-san?" Mikado looked at Izaya when the man chuckled in reply. He made a left exit.

"Well I can't really bring this baby around every time I come to play with Shizu-chan, you know? He'd throw away my hard work high in the air in 3 seconds flat, literally! Besides, I prefer walking and the trains; lots of my beloved human around." Mikado laughed a little at the mention of the ex-bartender's probable reaction. The man can really throw his weight around!

Relaxing, Mikado decided to ask Izaya again about their destination, but all he got was a click of the tongue from the older man as an admonishment. "Really now, spontaneous isn't your middle name, is it?"

"Um…well…"

"Okay, okay. If you must know, I needed to tail a certain suspicious couple around because Shiki-san asked me to…Not that you know who he is anyway, but anywho…"

"A part of the Awakusu-Kai," stated Mikado, his eyes sharp and staring forward; a fraction of his true nature finally showing through. Izaya glanced at the high-school student in surprise before laughter broke the heavy silence between them.

"Ah, you are getting more interesting by the minute. How about working with me sometimes? I wouldn't mind having your insights for some matters concerning my job. I'll pay you well."

"No thanks, everyone knows you're bad luck," Mikado countered. He knew Izaya enough to not involve himself with the man any more than necessary. Yet, he vaguely wondered why he was in the man's car in the first place if that was the case. He came to the conclusion that maybe he was a bit of a pushover himself.

"Ouch, that really hurts, Mikado-kun!" said Izaya with a mock hurt tone. He turned his eyes back to the road. When Mikado didn't answer his jab, he pouted. "Boo~ Mikado-kun's no fun!"

"About the couple?" prompted the teen impatiently. If possible, Mikado didn't want anything to do with the Awakusu-kai as they were dangerous in a whole different level. But he couldn't help but feel intrigued as to why Izaya needed him along just to spy on this particular people.

"Hmm…well. It seems they were going to meet someone about their business transaction. Something about human trafficking…and, let's face it. I'd get bored if I tailed them alone, so I brought you with me to keep my boredom at bay!"

At that comment, Mikado's expression changed from serious to stunned to indignation and finally to bewilderment. "So you forced me to follow you to keep you entertained?"

Izaya merely smirked back. "Yup!"

"I-Izaya-san!"

"I don't have many friends, okay! You're the only one who I could think of!"

Mikado couldn't believe his bad luck. Out of all the things in the world he could do to waste his weekend, he just had to be Izaya's company and tail whoever the couple are around. Heck, the couple didn't have anything to do with him or Dollars! He really wished he had legged it instead of opening the passenger's door. A sudden growl of the stomach from Mikado sent Izaya into another howling fit of laughter.

"I guess we should stop for breakfast first, hmm?"

"Whatever. You're paying."

* * *

**A/N : Originally, it was supposed to be a multi-chapter thing with Izaya kidnapping Mikado saying that he was bored if he'd have to tail the suspicious couple alone. When in actual truth, there was no suspicious couple. Izaya just decided to follow any random couple on a date as an excuse to go on a date with Mikado.**

**Gah...Too bad I have writer's block with this one. Buuuuuuuut...I can write more if I had some ideas. *hinthintnudgenudge*  
**


	2. I Want Dinner!

**A/N : This scene has got nothing to do with the previous chapter. Just thought I'll clear that up! :P**

* * *

"…Why am I here again?"

Mikado turned around exasperatedly to face Izaya who was sitting by a dining table. Izaya, who was balancing himself on the two back legs of a chair, looked over to Mikado and smirked; the cooking book he was reading placed softly on his lap.

"Because I kidnapped you and forced you to make dinner for me?"

The teenager in question continued to stare at the informant, wondering whether the man has finally lost his mind and gone off the deep end. Then again, wasn't Izaya crazy in the first place?

"Why?!"

"There are a lot of reasons. Too many to list out," said Izaya as he leaned forward to make the chair he was sitting on fall back on all four of its legs. He opened the cookbook once again and flipped randomly through. When he noticed the warning glare Mikado gave him, he chuckled lightly and decided to comply with Mikado's demands.

"Because Namie won't answer my phone calls, I was bored, I am hungry, I don't know how to cook, I don't feel like going for a take-out, I know you've only eaten potato chip snacks for 3 days now, you were –"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" stuttered Mikado. "Back up! How did you know I was only eating chips for 3 days now?"

"Eh~ Because I dug out your trash can? The grocery store receipt said you bought enough to last a week."

"You did what?!"

"The spaghetti is boiling over, boss."

With a panicked yelp, Mikado turned around once again to lower the heat and prodded the spaghetti in the pot slightly. After making sure that the water won't boil over again, the high school boy paid attention to the other pot and stirred its content. The waft of tomato pasta sauce greeted his nose. Unbeknownst to him, Izaya had stood up from his spot and crept up behind him.

Leaning over Mikado's shoulder, Izaya took out his pointer finger and ran it over the ladle Mikado was holding. A generous amount of sauce covered his finger and he licked it so as to have a taste.

"Might need a little bit more salt."

"Don't you change the subject! Why were you going through my trash? Th-That's gross!"

"Ah~ But Tanaka Tarou-kun, you intrigue me. I don't really know myself, but you seem fun! I could play with you all day just like I play with Shizu-chan all the time!"

"E-excuse me?"

Izaya ignored him and went back to the table, whistling a tune that Mikado was unfamiliar with. Mikado saw him opening the cookbook yet again and decided that he'll just play along with this. After all, it's just cooking dinner right? It could be worse.

Scratch that. Somehow...the way Izaya was checking him out while he's wearing an apron...scares him.

* * *

**A/N : Hmmm, in my head, Izaya seems to like kidnapping poor Mikado a bit too much. But then again, I doubt Mikado would go anywhere willingly with Izaya, so he had to be kidnapped. :D  
**

**If anyone else wants a scene for these two, requests are fine~  
**


	3. A Note For You

**A/N : I don't even know why I wrote this the first thing in the morning when I woke up. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was weird to say the least. First it was just small, inconspicuous things such as a new toothbrush sitting in the glass, a comb sitting idly in the old drawer that he has never seen before, or a mug next to his own.

Then comes the bigger and bolder things. Clothes, more toileteries, a bigger coffee table, pillows and safety blanket. And was that an extra futon on top of his own in the corner of this dingy apartment?

The teen sighed heavily when he looked around after he came back from school. Mikado just didn't know how to deal with this situation. He moved to the only window of his residence and sure enough, the crude scratch marks were there. Someone has broken into his apartment yet again.

How many times has it been again?

The next day, before going to school, Mikado took a small box and placed it on the coffee table. After making sure that everything was neat and in order, he went out and locked the door, smiling.

* * *

Izaya smirked when he read the note stuck on the window that afternoon.

**To Kanra-san,**

**I want you to know that it'd be easier to move your stuff here through the front door. Please, no more picking at the locks of my window, you jerk. Use the spare key. Knowing you, you creep, you probably knew where I hid it all along.**

**I've placed a small box on the new coffee table (courtesy from you) and would appreciate it if you would bring my personal items and keep it at your place, in return.**

**From, Tanaka Tarou-kun.**

**PS. Don't you dare steal anymore of my boxers, you pedo. I'm running out of clean ones.**

Izaya went to the front door, whistling. He then proceeded to search around at the overhead gutter and took a key secured with a pretty strong tape. After dumping more of his stuff, he took the box and head out, locking the door behind him.

But of course, without taking something else first.

"If you're running out of clean ones, then I'll just take your dirty ones."

* * *

**A/N : Izaya, you creep! You are being gross!**


	4. Keeping Scores

**This is for blackwingsgrreneyes who had asked for something evil or sinister. Sorry for getting this out late and failing at it. And the only thing that came to mind is a notsoboss!kado trolling Izaya. Anyways, enjoy!~**

* * *

Mikado had tried. He tried to write a two-page essay for homework and he failed. He had only managed to write two lines, before the other snatched away his beloved ball point pen away from him.

He rolled his eyes and produced another pen from God-knows-where. That was snatched away too. Why did he choose this place again? Right, he locked himself out of his own apartment and came to get the spare keys from Izaya. Somehow, he ended up doing homework.

"Izaya, we can do this all day," Mikado voiced out exasperatedly; his voice low, sounding bored with the informant's antics. "But if you don't stop bothering me, I'm never going to finish my homework peacefully, if, at all. Stop. It."

The other occupant of the living room hummed, seeming to be in wonder when he inspected the pen from every angle. "You know, it's useless to try and ask the impossible of me, Mikado. Really, you should have known better. A bored Orihara Izaya is an irritating Orihara Izaya."

A smirk painted itself on Izaya's face.

"To which you have proven your point. Now please leave me alone and let me finish my essay," countered Mikado. Again, he took out another pen and attempted to write another line. The dark-haired teen cheered inwardly when Izaya didn't take that pen too. His hand moved smoothly across the paper, already going into the third paragraph of his homework.

Seeing as Mikado had completely ignored him, Izaya moved closer until their knees bumped awkwardly together, and laid his head on the small coffee table Mikado was using. He pouted. "Even if you tell me to leave you alone, this is my apartment. You can't order me around. But forget about that. Where in the world did all of these pens come from? There are tons on your person!"

Mikado eyed the 7 stolen pens that were rolled towards him, the pens clacking against each other, and answered in a non-committed way without stopping his writing. "They came from the same dimension as your endless supply of switchblades and Ikebukuro's endless supply of street signs…"

"Ha!" Izaya barked out a laugh. He rested his head in his right palm, mirth swimming in his eyes. "Touché."

"I'm staying here tonight, it's getting late. Got a change of clothes?" asked Mikado as he popped the joints of his fingers and stood up, walking upstairs towards the bathroom, fully intending to take a warm bath before turning in.

He watched as Izaya deliberately pretended to think of an answer. Mikado dead-panned. "Izaya, change of clothes. Do you have it?"

"Sure. But I'm wearing my last pair of shorts. If you want, I even have your clean boxers in the bottom drawer," teased Izaya.

Mikado faced another way as he climbed the stairs and replied, "Don't bother. Too hot for those tonight. Your oversized sweater will do just fine."

As he opened the door to the bathroom, Mikado smiled a little. He quite enjoyed how Izaya's hand slipped from his answer and banged his head on the table from shock.

_Izaya – 7032493, Mikado – 47._

* * *

**A/N : A somewhat continuing timeline from previous chapter. Until next time! :D**


	5. Searching

**A/N : Another short drabble that had managed to cross my mind. Even so, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

His neck cricked to the left, his eyes squinting along in search for a certain figure among the hundreds in the crowd. Though he managed to spy a certain blonde-haired person donning a shade and a group of people gathering inside a well-cared-for van, he could not discern the whereabouts of the one that he wanted to see.

He frowned. This isn't remotely fun in his opinion. It was sweltering outside in Ikebukuro and he had spent the last 15 minutes locating the other. They had promised to meet in this exact area and yet, the other hadn't even shown up.

So logically, he had decided to search from the rooftop of a nearby building, hopefully at the same time, surprising his long awaited companion.

He next tried his luck searching to his right. Still rooted to his current spot, he could see Simon waving around the current Russian Sushi promotions to attract passer-bys through his own binoculars. He even caught a glimpse of Kida getting turned down by some girls down the corner. But still no hint of a dark-haired male down below in the crowd.

Unconsciously, he gritted his teeth in frustration. Where could the other be? One hand reached inside a pocket in his trousers, gripping his cellphone in case the other had the slightest bit of decency to at least give him a call informing that he was going to be late.

It might have been a miraculous coincidence, but at that very moment, his phone beeped. A mail had arrived. Opening it, he read its contents.

**[I really like high places you know.]**

At first, he hadn't understood the meaning behind those words. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher the cryptic row of alphabets. But soon after, his eyes widened. Grabbing his binoculars, he began his search anew. This time, the binocular was pointed upwards.

Through the lens, a lone figure on a roof higher than his spot waved back. Another beep from his phone reached his ears, signaling another mail entry. Tearing his eyes away from the other person, he glanced at the phone's screen.

**[Watching humans from above is really fun, isn't it, Mikado-kun?]**

Mikado chuckled and sent his reply.

**[Just get your butt down here so we can get on with our date.]**

**[Will do.]** came the reply.

* * *

**A/N : And there you have it, another update. If there are anything specific you want to see, you can shoot me up with a request. Until next time! :D  
**


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

**A/N : This is a request made by p. ageha. And here is my reply. I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

How in the world did he get into this situation?

Mikado gritted his teeth in frustration as he slid down the door he was resting his back on. His fingers massaged his temples slowly, the dull ache not ceasing in the least, much to Mikado's chagrin. For now, there was total silence in the immediate area. A silence that did not bode well for Mikado.

It only means that Izaya had gone away for now, but Mikado would bet everything of his possession (not that there was much to begin with) that the informant had merely done a tactical retreat. In the span of time Mikado had the unfortunate luck to know him, he had yet to see Izaya just giving up like that for something the informant really wants.

Unlucky for him, the informant has an interest in him. Particularly, of him in a red hood and a dress apparently, if the way he's hiding in an empty room inside Izaya's apartment is of any indication.

The black-haired teen groaned inwardly in his head, mussing up his hair in the process. Why oh why did he have to pick the short end of the stick? Why the hell would the other students in the class wanted, no, _forced_ him to be Little Red Riding Hood in the class play? Even Anri wanted him to, which kind of made Mikado a bit sad. And what did he ever get out of reluctantly agreeing? Being kidnapped by Izaya in the middle of the play rehearsal, that's what.

Not fun. And definitely not good.

A soft knock on the door he was resting on turned Mikado's attention back to the current situation. Right, Izaya had kidnapped him and now he's hiding.

"Go away!" squeaked the high school boy, half-turning around to face the door. A soft chuckle was heard from behind the wooden barrier.

"Now now, Mikado-kun. Don't be so coy. Open the door, I won't do anything. Promise~" said Izaya with a laugh. From the lilt in Izaya's voice, Mikado assumed that the weird sociopath found all of his running away quite amusing and he's pretty sure he's not off the mark.

"Liar! People don't call forcing another to whiff a chloroform-soaked handkerchief and kidnapping them as 'nothing'!"

"Aww~ But I have such big, beautiful obsidian eyes. Won't you let me see you more clearly?"

Hearing the obvious reference to the Little Red Riding Hood play, Mikado blushed heavily. "As if! You could hardly call your squinty eyes 'big' and 'beautiful'!"

"Squinty? Now you're just being meeean!" sounded the voice through the door, scandalized. "Mikado-kun! Come on! Won't you let me hug you with my large hands?"

"Argh! Again with the references! And no way in hell am I opening the door! You'd just push your hands up my dress again!" Mikado cried, now fully facing the door in the crouching position. Through the crack under the door, Mikado could see that Izaya was peering in, doing the same thing as him.

The only eye of Izaya's that Mikado could see curved in a smile. To which, the younger of the two thought, was somewhat pretty gross.

"Mi~Ka~Do~Kun~" continued the sing song voice. "Is my deep, charming voice not enough to convince you to open the door?"

"Now you're just being creepy, Izaya! Just let me go!"

"Hmmmm…But if I do that, I won't be able to kiss you properly with my –"

"Alright, that's it!" interrupted Mikado. He has had enough with Izaya's teasing, and frankly, he just want to go over to Kida's house right now and tell the blonde that he's okay. His phone in his pocket has been vibrating all this time and last he looked, the missed call count was 43.

Steeling himself, the boy readied his fingers before shoving them through the crack under the door, and poked Izaya in the eyes. Sure enough, a cry of pain ensued soon after. Mikado immediately got to his feet, flung the door open and rocketed through the living room, heading for the main door. Izaya was still on the floor with a hand over an eye, writhing in pain, so Mikado was sure that he couldn't give chase. And the informant didn't. Mikado was home free.

* * *

Izaya was still lying there on the floor when Namie walked in with the groceries Izaya had ordered her to buy.

"Ah~ I just teased him for fun. I wonder what he'd do if he knew there was a camera in that room recording everything?" asked Izaya cryptically, his voice sounded amused.

"…I don't even want to know, idiotic employer," replied Namie.

* * *

**A/N : And there you have it! Don't be afraid to pass me a request if anything comes to mind. Thank you for reading! Until next time.**


End file.
